


Love love love

by loveDVA



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveDVA/pseuds/loveDVA





	Love love love

 

  
Illaoi was head over heels for Karma. Her little body made her wonder; how she could possess such strong power. But Karma noticed how Illaoi followed her around, sometimes even abandoning her lane. It made her feel bad, she can't be with her; it would destroy their faith. Illaoi had even saved Karma multiple times and sacrificed herself. The entire team raged on her but she stood strong and threatened them to crush them under her tentacles if they touched Karma. She understood that she have to tell Illaoi.  
But countless days and nights passed by and their relationship had just blossomed. Karma stayed over at Illaoi, who took care of her so gently even though she broke many heroes bones in battle. She knew that she needs to tell Illaoi the truth but being under the wonderful woman made her feel good;that she was someone that were alive.

 

She focused on her hands roaming on Illaoi's back; she pressed her fingertips firmly against her while Illaoi nibbled on her necklace that she had gotten her. The truth was that she never took notice to her rough skin, only her muscles. Illaoi's spring frost eyes that were watching her; those eyes would find Karma even if she was hiding in a crowd. When Illaoi looked at her, she felt calm and blessed.

"Illaoi?" Karma whispered.

Yes?" Illaoi replied.

"I can't love you, you know. I really do love you but-"

"Shhh...I love you..." Illaoi hushed her with her finger on the small one's lips.

"Forget me, I'll keep myself away..." Karma said as she got up and pushed away Illaoi.

Shocked, Illaoi got up and hugged her. "Stay here, just for tonight." Illaoi held her still in her arms and felt her top get wet. She kissed her forehead and sat down on the bed, putting Karma on her lap. Karma nodded and gripped her top, holding onto her. "I won't forget you."  
Karma shuffled around until she had her legs on either side of llaoi's. With tears in her imperial purple eyes, she smiled and kissed the sturdy woman roughly. In return, the woman laid down on the bed while still holding Karma firmly while kissing her. Tears fell on her face tattoos. She felt nibbles on her lips before Karma invaded her mouth with her tongue. Karma moved her lips in sync with Illaoi.

"Give it your all." Illaoi taunted after she ended their kiss and then she placed her hands on Karma's bottom and squeezed it gently. A giggle were heard from the woman who were now ontop of Illaoi. Karma nodded as she sat up, bestriding the princess, and took of her clothes slowly; she folded them carefully and placed them on the bed. When she were done with her bra, Illaoi huffed in ardor and brushed off the clothes that were on the bed, leaving Karma in only panties and a high stocking. Illaoi felt how the woman ontop of her lost her balance and quickly gripped Illaoi's top. Karma was beautiful, her tanned skin looked so smooth, her eyes burned with passion and tears, her carnelian lips that was slightly wet from their kiss. Illaoi smiled softly as she sat up partly and left kisses on Karma's chest. Karma smirked and stretched her back proudly, her breasts came closer to the princess, making the princess chuckle and take one of the black haired woman's nipples in her mouth and gently nibble on it.

Karma began to move her body in a grinding motion against Illaoi's lap while she moaned-whispered. "Illaaaoi, take off your clotheees" She looked down at the brown haired woman, waiting for a reply. Illaoi looked up and nodded before she gently moved Karma so the smaller woman stood up. Carelessly, she threw off her clothes as quick as she could. While the other woman took off her panties and stocking. Illaoi then smirked at Karma when she was completly undressed and then laid down on the bed, spreading out her body for the purple eyed woman;who were clearly waiting for the sturdy woman.

Moving her small body in the rhythm of her deep breaths while she got herself above the kraken princess and straddled her wide hips. With gentle start, she began grinding against the princess stomach;her muscles were made to rub on accourding to the female that were currently loving the sensation of rubbing her vulva against the hard muscles.

"Don't get carried away." Tongue in cheek, Illaoi said in a whisper while she rocked her body up, made Karma almost lose her balance.

Annoyed, the black haired woman intentionally fell down on the robust woman and ghosted her lips over the woman's neck; only to moments later bite down gently. A soft moan was heard from the woman below her, which made her feel powerful. She released and then moved her lips from Illaoi's neck to her lips. The kraken princess leaned up and caught the enlightened one's lips in a kiss, which evolved into a french kiss. They both closed their eyes and moved their lips against each other's lips. Gently, the one above moved her leg to between the brown haired woman's legs, rubbing it against her vulva.

"Get ontop of me." Karma whispered into the kiss. The face tattoos on the woman lighten up a bit and leaned away from the kiss. Then she flipped them around until she was above her. Smiling, she moved herself to the enlightened one's legs and lifted one of the legs. Sucking gently, she moved her lips close to Karma's vagina. Moans were heard from the black haired woman. who arched her back, trying to make Illaoi closer to her vagina. But it was to no avail, The brown haired woman just moved her face away from her and began to create a hickey on the inside of her inner thigh.

"Illa-ahhh~" Karma tried to speak but was interrupted by the princess' sudden nibble on her thigh. "Illaoi!" She roared at the woman who kept nibbling on her skin.

"Hm?" Illaoi looked up at her while she licked the skin near the other woman's vagina.

"Just do, ahh, it, okay." She tried her best to speak normally but failed. The woman between her thighs smirked before she kissed the other woman's vagina. Her tongue felt hot against Karma's skin;which located her clit and gently grazed against it. Moans were heard from the woman underneath the power of the kraken princess. A tentacle appeared next to the bed and and the end of the tentacle crept over Karma and gripped her wrists and pinned her hands against the bed. Shocked, the enlightened one looked down at the other woman, a mischievous look on her face. Karma then smirked back the woman and arched her back against her. 

A faint "I love you.." was heard from the sturdy woman as she then entered her finger inside of Karma. In reply, she moaned loudly to encourage her. With a gentle come hither motion, she kept licking her clit.

Karma's moans filled the room as she closed her eyes and just took her time enjoying the attention from Illaoi. The imperial purple eyed woman came with a loud moan. The kraken princess licked up the fluids from her and then moved herself on top of Karma.

"I love you so much, my sweetie~" The sturdy woman said to the other woman and kissed her nose.

"Me too..." 


End file.
